Spin and Kiss
by Emerald Solstice
Summary: Mikan and the gang are back again at Mr. Narumi's place.What will they do next?Watch out for Mikan's hidden talent,Natsume's mini movies, Mr. Narumi's games and more twistedly crazy stuffs. Chapter 4 is up.The crazy game had just began...DISCONTINUED.
1. Dancing Queen

**Author's notes: Nya! nikkiru's here again...presenting you my 3rd fic here...**

**It's like a sequel to Tease and Kiss. (Not really, it just got some similarities when it comes to the theme of the fic...)**

**Yay! **

**Got it?**

**I really do hope you guys will like it.**

**Arigatou for those who have been following and reviewing my other fic entitled as "Completing my Life".**

**Also for those who have read and reviewed "Tease and Kiss" thank you very much.**

**This is not a one shot...**

**natsumexmikan**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

**– me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Well then...**

**Fire Away...**

-Spin and Kiss-

It was Saturday night again and every Saturday night Mikan and the gang would stay at Mr. Narumi's place, partying and playing **(eccentric but fun games)** all night long.

These games were of course prepared by our resident eccentric man, himself, Mr. Narumi with the assistance of our blackmailing mistress, Hotaru.

Loud music can be heard all over the place and everybody was having fun, chatting, eating and of course dancing.

Music loudly being played...

I know you like me

I know you do

That's why whenever I come around

She's all over you

And I know you want it

It's easy to see

And in the back of your mind

I know you should be with me

Don't Cha wish girlfriend

Was hot like me

Don't Cha wish your girlfriend

Was free like me...

Don't Cha...

Don't Cha, baby

Don't Cha...

Alright, sing...

Don't Cha wish your girlfriend

Was raw like me...

Don't Cha wish your girlfriend

Was fun like me?

Don't Cha...

Don't Cha, baby

Don't Cha...

A beautiful brunette can be seen dancing gracefully with the beat of the music. She was wearing an above the knee length white skirt and a pink halter top, exposing her beautiful body curves and perfect silky legs. **_(Oi Natsume-hentai, stop drooling. Eewww...)_**

"**Whoa! I can't believe that Mikan is so darn good at dancing."** Kokoroyomi said as he watches Mikan singing and dancing gracefully at the built in stage in the middle of the large dance floor.

Actually it was Mr. Narumi's spacious living room, now turned into a cool disco-like place complete with all the flashy lights, spotlights, the revolving crystal disco ball, the stage, the tables and the chairs and of course the cool music. **_(Hhmmm... how the heck did they do it all? I wonder...)_**

"**Yeah, she sure is."** Nonoko and Anna said in unison as they admire her dancing skills.

"**Hey Mr. Narumi, is it really fine with you, with us crashing and partying here every Saturday night?" **Yuu asked Mr. Narumi.

"**No, not at all, as a matter of fact I enjoy having you, my precious students around and of course I'm always looking forward to play my youthful and entertaining games with you guys." **Mr. Narumi replied with a gleam in his eyes.

'**Huh? Youthful and entertaining? More like eccentric. Hehehehe.'** Yuu thought.

Out of nowhere Mikan suddenly pooped out and butted in.

"**Ne, Yuu, Mr. Narumi, what are you two doing in here? Join us there, were having a really great time. Sumire just fell asleep so we asked Mochu to take her to a room upstairs and then we locked them in. Nyahahahahaha..."** Mikan said as she laughed boisterously.

Actually Hotaru and the others made Sumire drink a punch with a sleeping tonic to set her up with Mochu. **_(You know the flying Alice boy who looks like Kokoroyomi.) _**Mochu's in love with her and so is she. Kokoroyomi told the others so they decided to help them.

"**Sure, Mikan, we'll follow later on."** Mr. Narumi replied as he smiled at her.

"**Yeah, were just gonna finish preparing the snacks and drinks for everyone."** Yuu said as he prepared the drinks.

"**Ok then, but hurry up or you'll miss the fun." **Mikan said nonchalantly as she went back to the spacious living room.

"**Mikan sure is energetic and cheerful as ever. She hasn't changed at all. What do you think Yuu?"** Mr. Narumi asked him.

"**Yeah, she sure hasn't changed at all, still caring and loving, but she improved when it comes to her Academics and in her Alice too."**

"**Yeah, also she bloomed into a very beautiful and attractive young lady. No wonder, every guy at the academy is so attracted to her whether from the elementary, middle or high school. They are so stunned with her goddess beauty and her one-of-a-kind personality."**

"**Everybody likes her, maybe because of her warm and cheery personality. She befriends everybody even Sumire."**

"**Well, that's our unique Tangerine."** Mr. Narumi said while grinning.

Back to the living room, Mikan and the others were still singing and dancing when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"**Kriing..."**

Mikan ran to the door enthusiastically and welcomed the visitors.

"**Konnichiwa."** she greeted them.

"**Konbawa, Mikan."** Ruka greeted her, accompanied by an annoyed and aggravated-looking Natsume.

"**Oh, konbawa Ruka-pyon, we were expecting you two."** Mikan said as she greeted him with a smile then she turned to Natsume.

"**Ne Natsume, are you alright?"** she asked him worriedly but he wasn't paying attention to her as he was glaring at something or someone rather. **_(Ooohhh someone's getting jeaolus and a bit of pissed off.)_**

"**Hi! Mikan-chan."** Tsubasa, her sempai, said.

"**Hi! Tsubasa-sempaiiiiii-------"**she said as she lunged herself to hug him like always.

3...

2...

1...

(Wait, why is it getting hot?)

Natsume saw this scene and it suddenly felt hot even though it was nighttime.

_**Wait! let's watch a very short movie produced by the kawaii black cat...**_

_**Chibi Natsume chases chibi Tsubasa with flying fire daggers as he laughs wickedly...**_

"**Nyahahahaha, you're gonna be roasted Andou. Nyahahahahahaha."** Chibi Natsume shouts while laughing twistedly as he chases poor chibi Tsubasa.

"**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"** Chibi Tsubasa cried as he runs.

With the thought of that Natsume smirked.

_**Ok then proceed with the story.**_

Before anything could happen, somebody who is so damn good-looking and totally gorgeous greeted Mikan.

"**Konbawa, Mikan. Long time no see."** A soft masculine voice greeted her. **_(Who could this guy be?)_**

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Realization hits...

"**Kaname-sempaiiiiiii--------. I missed you."** she said as she recognized the cute guy**_.(Flarey as well.)_**

"**Yay! It's gonna be an exciting night with you guys here."** she added as she led them to living 'disco' room.

They were so stunned by the exterior of the living room; they thought that they were really in a disco bar.

"**Wow! So cool."** Ruka said in amazement as he joined the others. **_(Actually he joined them to see his beloved blackmailing mistress.)_**

Natsume just sat at a nearby table as he watches Mikan's every move while drinking a punch served by Mr. Narumi.

He was wearing a cute black and white waitress costume complete with stockings and shoes. **_(Mr. Narumi not Natsume.)_**

Mikan lead her sempais to a table nearby and chatted with them for a while.

After 30 minutes.

The others asked Mikan to sing and dance for them on stage.

What will happen next?

End Chapter

**Author's notes: Yay! I'm done with Chapter One.**

**Yay! Hooray! jumps up and down **

**Yay! throws confetti everywhere**

**Ok what do you think guys?**

**Should I continue? **

**I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors and sentence fragments errors. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, guys.**

**Please do leave a review.**

**So that I can update soon.**

**It really is important for me, it makes me happy...**

**I wanna know what you guys think of my fic...**

**Your opinions, suggestions, point of views and even your violent reactions are highly accepted...**

**Once again arigatou for reading my fics...**

**See yah on the next chappy... **

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	2. Boys will be boys

**Author's notes: Nya! nikkiru's here again...presenting you my 3rd fic here...**

**It's like a sequel to Tease and Kiss. (Not really, it just got some similarities when it comes to the theme of the fic...)**

**Yay! **

**Got it?**

**I really do hope you guys will like it.**

**Arigatou for those who have been following and reviewing my other fic entitled as "Completing my Life".**

**Also for those who have read and reviewed "Tease and Kiss" thank you very much.**

**This is not a one shot...**

**natsumexmikan**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

** – me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Warning: Loaded with crazy antics.**

**Well then...**

**Fire Away...**

"**Mikan, will you perform for us on stage?"** Yuu pleadingly asked her.

"**Will you, Mikan?"** Serio-sensei said as he popped out of nowhere and kissed her on her cheek**_. (Serio, is the alter-ego of Persona. In this fic, he's a twisted and crazy person just like Narumi. He still likes teasing and annoying Natsume.)_**

Mikan was simply surprised that he was there but she didn't mind the kiss on the cheek for she was used to him doing that. Sneaking and kissing her on the cheek in a friendly manner.

Someone started to heat up at the sight of this.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

'_What the hell!'_ Natsume shouted inwardly. _'I'll kill you later. How dare you do that to MY Mikan! Stupid Serio!'_

-Natsume's mini movie-

chibi natsume tied kawaii chibi serio's hands and covered his mouth with duct tape.

"**nyahahahaha stupid serio!"** chibi natsume said as he drags kawaii chibi serio somewhere.

"**you'll enjoy mr.narumi's company."** when chibi serio heard the name narumi and the word company he began to loose his color.

He entered a room**_, (still dragging chibi serio)_** with all the girly stuffs you could think of and with all the girly clothes and costumes. **_(poor chibi serio, now naru will dress you up with girly clothes.)_**

"**mr.naru, serio-san said that he wants to play dolly-dress up with you."** twisted chibi natsume said as he gave chibi serio to naru, who was wearing a fairy princess costume at that time. **_(narumi not chibi serio)_**

"**poor serio-san, if you haven't messed up with me. nyahahahahahahaha"** evil chibi natsume said as he left chibi serio with naru and all his girly stuffs.

-End mini movie-

'_I might do that thing sooner or later to Serio.'_ Natsume thought. **_(Way to go. You're so twisted Natsume, just like me...nyahahahaha)_**

Kokoroyomi heard Natsume's thoughts and he rolled on the floor laughing.

"**Nyahahahaha, Natsume, you sure are evil. Nyahahahahaha."**

"**Shut up or you'll be burned to ashes." **Natsume said as he glared at him.

"**But...nyahahahahahaha..."** he can't stop himself from laughing.

"**Nyahahahahahahahahaha..."** **_(Koko, don't you care that you might be toasted by Natsume? Well I can't blame you if I have read someone's thoughts which is very funny too, I will laugh uncontrollably too.)_**

Natsume ignored him, knowing that Kokoroyomi's laughter cannot be stopped in this situation and so he just focused his attention to Mikan. **_(It's so unlike Natsume...well maybe it's because of love.)_**

Well, back to Mikan and the others, they were still persuading her to perform.

"**Mikan, please do it, for me."** Hotaru requested knowing that her best friend cannot resist her. **_(Typical Hotaru. I think she's up to something.)_**

"**Very well then." **Mikan said happily as she made her way towards the stage.

Before she went up the stage, she approached Kokoroyomi, who was in-charged of the sounds and lights system.

She whispered something to him and he nodded in agreement.

When she went up the stage, all the lights went out.

Everyone was startled by this.

A very enthusiastic rhythm was played and filled the entire room as the lights began to flicker and focused on the stage.

There they saw Mikan's silhouette on stage.

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) **

**But you keep frontin' (uh) **

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) **

**But you keep frontin' (uh) **

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)**

**Typical and hardly**

**The type I fall for**

**I like it when the physical**

**Don't leave me askin' for more **

**I'm a sexy mama (mama)**

**Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)**

**What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)**

**Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya, told ya, told ya)**

**You've been sayin'**

**All the right things all night long **

**But I can't seem to get you over here**

**To help take this off **

**Baby can't you see (see)**

**How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)**

**And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)**

**I'm about to blow, I don't think you know **

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) **

**But you keep frontin' (uh) **

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)**

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) **

**But you keep frontin' (uh) **

**Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) **

**But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)**

**You say you're a big boy**

**But I can't agree **

**'Cuz the love you said you had**

**Ain't been put on me **

**I wonder (wonder)**

**If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)**

**If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)**

**What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)**

**Take a chance to recognize**

**That this could be yours **

**I can see just like most guys**

**That your games don't please **

Everyone was awestricken seeing Mikan, singing and dancing attractively and sexily.

They can't really take their eyes off of her.

It was like all they can see was Mikan.

They didn't notice Mr. Narumi who was dancing at the back of Mikan.

He was wearing a pink spaghetti top, blue mini skirt and white high heels shoes.

His blond hair was reaching his waist and was flowing freely. **_(How come? Hair extensions, of course.)_**

"**I didn't know that she was a great dancer."** Tsubasa said in astonishment.

'_**She also got a sexy body. I think I should ask her out before that Hyuuga boy or anyone does' he thought as he admired the goddess before him.**_

"**She's a good singer as well."** Kaname added.

'**_Boy, she's so hot. I'll ask her out before anyone does'_** his thoughts wandered off as he admired the beautiful and not to mention attractive girl in front of him.

Obviously, Kokoroyomi heard their thoughts and with that he concluded that something interesting and funny will happen sooner or later.

"**Should I tell Natsume or not? Hmmmmm"** Kokoroyomi said to himself.

Hotaru, on the other hand, was videotaping Mikan and was also taking snapshots of her.

"**I'm gonna sell this to her admirers. I'm so gonna be rich."** the blackmailer said as her mind filled the thoughts of MONEY.

"**This will be a total hit; sooner or later a Mikan Sakura fan club will be established and when that day comes I will be rich by selling Mikan merchandise." **she added as she started to upload the video footage and the snapshots of Mikan into her laptop.

**Author's notes: Yay! I'm done with Chapter two.**

**Yay! Hooray! jumps up and down **

**Yay! throws confetti everywhere**

**Ok what do you think guys?**

**I'm so sorry for the grammatical errors and sentence fragments errors. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, guys.**

**Please do leave a review.**

**So that I can update soon.**

**It really is important for me, it makes me happy...**

**I wanna know what you guys think of my fic...**

**Your opinions, suggestions, point of views and even your violent reactions are highly accepted...**

**Once again arigatou for reading my fics...**

**See yah on the next chappy... **

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	3. 3 boys only 1 sweet little Mikan

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I' sorry if it took me long to upload this chapter for I was working on my other fics and I'm thinking of some new unique concepts and new stories.**

**I'm very sorry if I kept you waiting.**

**natsumexmikan**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

**– me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Warning: Loaded with crazy antics.**

**Well then...**

**Last Chapter's Preview**

Everyone was awestricken seeing Mikan, singing and dancing attractively and sexily.

They can't really take their eyes off of her.

It was like all they can see was Mikan.

They didn't notice Mr. Narumi who was dancing at the back of Mikan.

He was wearing a pink spaghetti top, blue mini skirt and white high heels shoes.

His blond hair was reaching his waist and was flowing freely. **_(How come? Hair extensions, of course.)_**

"**I didn't know that she was a great dancer."** Tsubasa said in astonishment.

'_**She also got a sexy body. I think I should ask her out before that Hyuuga boy or anyone does' he thought as he admired the goddess before him.**_

"**She's a good singer as well."** Kaname added.

'**_Boy, she's so hot. I'll ask her out before anyone does'_** his thoughts wandered off as he admired the beautiful and not to mention attractive girl in front of him.

Obviously, Kokoroyomi heard their thoughts and with that he concluded that something interesting and funny will happen sooner or later.

"**Should I tell Natsume or not? Hmmmmm"** Kokoroyomi said to himself.

Hotaru, on the other hand, was videotaping Mikan and was also taking snapshots of her.

"**I'm gonna sell this to her admirers. I'm so gonna be rich."** the blackmailer said as her mind filled the thoughts of MONEY.

"**This will be a total hit; sooner or later a Mikan Sakura fan club will be established and when that day comes I will be rich by selling Mikan merchandise." **she added as she started to upload the video footage and the snapshots of Mikan into her laptop.

**Continuation...**

After Mikan's performance, everyone cheered loudly and applauded.

They were commenting on how great and fantastic Mikan was.

"**You were great up there, Mikan-chan." **Yuu commented.

"**Yeah, Mikan-chan., you look so cute too."** Tsubasa commented too.

As for Natsume, he was greatly amazed as well but he can't seem to find the words and will to say something to her in a nice way.

"**Well, what do you think about that Natsume?"** Mikan said as she suddenly popped in front of Natsume.

He was kinda surprised that she was in front of him.

He didn't notice her presence for he was thinking of her so deeply.

"**Well, what do you think?"** Mikan said happily.

'**_Well, you were so great and you look so sexy and attractive.'_** Natsume thought, if only he could say that to her.

"**Well, it's great..." **Mikan's eyes widened in surprise and delight of what Natsume had said.

"**...for a polka-dotted panties girl like you."** Natsume added.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Mikan explosion!

Boom!

"**Why you good for nothing perverted creep..."** Mikan yelled at him on top of her lungs as she lunged herself to hit Natsume.

Unfortunately or fortunately her clumsiness caused her to trip.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**she shrieked in panic as she thought that she would fell flat on the floor.

Swooosh!

A loud thud was heard.

'_Huh? How come I'm not hurt? Hey, I landed on something soft, smells good too. I wonder what-..."_ she was cut off by someone.

"**Enjoying now aren't we polka-dots?" **Natsume said as he smirked.

He caught her in his arms, preventing her from falling down.

He saw her blushed in embarrassment, rage and something else.

"**Argh, pervert! I have a name you know and it's not polka-dots."** Mikan said as she wrestled him to the ground, not noticing their current position.

Mikan was sitting on top of Natsume but who cares; they're busy arguing again anyway.

"**So it's not polka-dots? Huh? Then what?"** Natsume said as he vaguely lifted Mikan's skirt up.

Everyone gasped and gaped as they saw Natsume did that.

As he lifted her skirt up; he saw her wearing a very seductive lacey black underwear.

Natsume was blushing furiously and was about to get a nosebleed.

Meanwhile everybody was watching them...

Ruka was shocked at his best friend's stupid actions.

'**_How can you tell her your true feelings, when you always annoy and do perverted stuffs to her, Natsume?' _**Ruka thought as he shook his head while watching his blackmailing mistress, who is videotaping the whole thing.

"**Hotaru sure is evil. Even at a time like this she still wants to make money out of her very own best friend." **Yuu sighed and sweatdropped as he saw Hotaru somewhere at the corner of the room videotaping the whole thing.

'**_I'm so gonna be rich. One because of my blackmailing purposes and two because of my merchandises and inventions so in short I'm gonna earn a lot because of this.'_** the sneaky blackmailer said as she crept closer to Mikan and Natsume to get a closer caption and view of them on her handy videocam.

Tsubasa and Kaname's attention was focused on them as well.

They were both feeling so irritated, annoyed and of course jealous.

'**_Hyuuga-san, wait till I have a chance on her.'_** Kaname thought.

'**_Darn it, watch out Hyuuga. I'll make you even more irritated, annoyed and jealous than I'm feeling right now.'_** Tsubasa snickered inside his head.

"**Nyahahahaha, Natsume, and now you're in for it."** Kokoroyomi said in between his laughs.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Mikan exploded again...

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh----------------Pervert..."**

'**_Shoot! What did I just do? Did I just do what I think I did? Did I just see what I just saw? Stupid me, now I made her angrier. How could I do such perverted stuffs to the girl I like and love the most?' _**

'**How dare you, lifted my skirt up? Stupid pervert." **she yelled at him angrily as she tried to punch him.

Her punches were either blocked or evaded by Natsume and it looks like he enjoys seeing her getting more and more annoyed.

He also seems like he was enjoying the annoyed look that he saw from Tsubasa and Kaname.

He finally got over with those thoughts about his stupidity.

'**_Hah! Take that, suckers. Go on be jealous. Nyahahahahahaha I have her now.'_** Natsume thought evilly and manically inside his head.

"**So you've finally decided to wear something appropriate for your age, lacey panties."** Natsume said as he smirked at her.

"**By the way, why don't you try to wear a thong next time? Then show it to me"** he added as he watched her turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"**NATSUME HYUUGAAAAAAAAAAAA-----------------"** Mikan screamed on top of her lungs.

"**You two, do you mind doing that thing in private? Can't you two wait? Aren't you embarrassed doing that thing in public? Youichi is here, you know." **Hotaru said emotionlessly as she rolled her eyes.

"**Yeah, you two should stay somewhere in private."** Serio snickered as he watch them in amusement.

Youichi, then suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"**What thing?"** Mikan asked for she was totally dense and have no idea of what her best friend was talking about.

"**The you-molesting-me-right-now-thing."** Natsume said as he smirked at her and pointed at their current position.

She was on top of him.

"**I'm not doing anything to you, pervert."** Mikan said as she immediately got off of him and pouted at him.

She rushed babyishly in the arms of her beloved Tsubasa-senpai.

"**Waaahhh...Tsubasa-senpai... he's totally mean and perverted...waaaahhh...he lifted up my skirt...he...he...he's a big jerk...waahhhhh..." **Mikan wailed childishly at her senpai who is currently comforting her.

"**There. There, Mikan-chan."** Tsubasa said as he patted her backed and embraced her.

Of course, Natsume and Kaname saw this.

'**_My turn, gentlemen. Watch me and be jealous.'_** Tsubasa thought inwardly.

Tsubasa seems to enjoy the fact that he was embracing Mikan and also the fact that Natsume and his best friend, Kaname are so jealous of him so he tightened his embrace on her, making the two blast up with jealousy.

'**_Tsubasa, even though you're my best friend, I still wont let you have your way on her. I like her too and I'm gonna win her no matter what.'_** Kaname thought as the JEALOUSY bug bit him.

'**_Andou, you're gonna be roasted some day. How dare you embrace MY MIKAN even in front of me? I swear I'll burn you into ashes and then into nothingness.' _**Natsume thought as his inner fire flamed up and the monster called JEALOUSY swallowed his entire ego up.

Natsume was clenching his fist so tightly and he was glaring sharply at Tsubasa.

Naumi was busily bugging Serio**, "Hey, Serio-chan, let's go to Central Town fo**r **Valentine's Day next, next week." **Narumi said as he was jumping up and down while tugging Serio's sleeve.

"**Why should I go with you? Get away from me! You idiotic psycho!"** Serio yelled in annoyance.

"**You're just being mean. I'll buy you some chocolates and other sweets if you want." **Narumi said as he pouted at Serio.

"**No!"** Serio said as he tried to get away from the crazy Narumi.

"**Please. Pretty please, with strawberry and every sweet stuff on top. Please." **Narumi pleaded as he clung unto Serio's left arm.

"**Get off of my arm, Narumi. Get off." **Serio yelled as he shook his arm to loosen Narumi's tight grip on his arm.

Suddenly, the temperature of the room started to go higher and higher even though the whole house was fully air-conditioned and the fact that it was already night time.

As Narumi saw things up, as in literally he decided to gather everyone at the large multi-function room on the third floor of his dear abode.

"**Hey, everyone! Why don't we go up to third floor function room? We'll do something very interesting there."** Narumi said (still in his girly outfit) as he winked at Hotaru while Hotaru nodded in return.

He just told the others that they will all do something very interesting there, so they all agreed to him.

Unbeknownst to them, they planned something and now they're about to execute their master plan.

Of course, Kokoroyomi read their minds and he decided that it would be fun too so he decided to help them carry out their magnificent and fabulous plan.

They all proceeded to the third floor.

Mikan was still in the arms of Tsubasa and was being carried bridal style by Tsubasa as they proceed to the said room.

While Nasume and Kaname were tailing them behind as they shot dagger looks and glares at Tsubasa.

When they reached the said room, they were totally amazed.

It was so spacious and elegant.

It was fully furnished and has an amazing interior design.

It also has a built in snack bar, a large living room set and a large veranda that overlooks a beautiful sight.

"**Hey, everyone! Please gather around here."** Narumi called them to a spacious carpeted place in that particular room.

Mind you, now he was wearing an outfit just like Satine's from Moulin Rouge.

It was a Greek like silk dress, which reaches above the knees.

His hair, still with the hair extension was prettily curled up.

"**We prepared a new game for us to play tonight. It is a very interesting game and I'm sure everyone will like it for sure."** Narumi added in a girly voice as everyone seated on the carpeted area and then formed a circle.

Here's their seating order:

Tsubasa next to Mikan

Mikan next to Kaname

Kaname next to Kokoroyomi

Kokoroyomi next to Anna

Anna next to Nonoko

Nonoko next to Yuu

Yuu next to Hotaru

Hotaru next to Ruka

Ruka next to Natsume, who is carrying Youichi on his lap

Natsume next to Narumi

Narumi next to Serio

"**Now guys, this game is called Spin and Dare." **Narumi said as he placed an empty fish bowl with strips of paper at the middle while Hotaru placed a bottle shaped invention at the center too.

"**Invention 2065: The Party Bottle Game chooser.**

**An electronic bottle-like device that is very handy in spinning dare games. **

**Just press the red button at the center of the bottle's body and it'll start to spin.**

**Get one now for only 1200 rabbits." **Hotaru said to no one.

"**How to play?"** Youichi asked anxiously and cutely as well.

"**Well, we'll take turns in spinning or rather pressing the button of the bottle then for example if Mikan-chan spun the bottle and it landed on me I have to pick a paper from the fish bowl. The papers indicate what the person who spun the bottle is supposed to do. Of course the person whom the bottle landed on has to do the dare with the one who spun the bottle, so it's like a dual dare game." **Narumi finished explaining to them.

Here's what the papers indicate:

kiss for one minute

kiss for three minutes

kiss for five minutes

hug each other tightly

be locked up in a room until the next day

do anything for the one whom the bottle landed on

wish anything from the one who spun the bottle

"**What if we don't want to do the stupid dare?"** Natsume asked coldly.

"Well I'll blackmail you, of course. I have a blackmail thing for each and every one of you, you know." Hotaru said in her monotonous voice as she opened her laptop and loaded her blackmailing files.

Everyone sweatdropped at Hotaru's eccentric behaviour.

'This is gonna be so much fun.' Kokoroyomi thought as he grinned.

**End Chapter**

**Author's notes:**

**Well that's it for now.**

**So how was it?**

**I hope you guys, liked it.**

**Please read and review.**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**They're gonna start playing the game!**

**Arigatou, so much for those who have read and reviewed my other fics as well. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed this before.**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


	4. Crazy games:the Beginning

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I' sorry if it took me long to upload this chapter for I was working on my other fics and I'm thinking of some new unique concepts and new stories.**

**I'm very sorry if I kept you waiting.**

**natsumexmikan**

**Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does. **

**sigh How I wish I own it especially Natsume and Youichi.**

"**..." – them talking**

'**...' – their thoughts**

**– me talking**

**---------------------------------------------- - change of scene**

**Mikan's batch-14 years old**

**Tsubasa's batch-17 years old**

**Youichi-7 years old**

**Warning: Loaded with crazy antics.**

**Well then...**

**LAST CHAPTER PREVIEW...**

"**Now guys, this game is called Spin and Dare." **Narumi said as he placed an empty fish bowl with strips of paper at the middle while Hotaru placed a bottle shaped invention at the center too.

"**Invention 2065: The Party Bottle Game chooser.**

**An electronic bottle-like device that is very handy in spinning dare games. **

**Just press the red button at the center of the bottle's body and it'll start to spin.**

**Get one now for only 1200 rabbits." **Hotaru said to no one.

"**How to play?"** Youichi asked anxiously and cutely as well.

"**Well, we'll take turns in spinning or rather pressing the button of the bottle then for example if Mikan-chan spun the bottle and it landed on me I have to pick a paper from the fish bowl. The papers indicate what the person who spun the bottle is supposed to do. Of course the person whom the bottle landed on has to do the dare with the one who spun the bottle, so it's like a dual dare game." **Narumi finished explaining to them.

Here's what the papers indicate:

kiss for one minute

kiss for three minutes

kiss for five minutes

hug each other tightly

be locked up in a room until the next day

do anything for the one whom the bottle landed on

wish anything from the one whom the bottle landed on

"**What if we don't want to do the stupid dare?"** Natsume asked coldly.

"Well I'll blackmail you, of course. I have a blackmail thing for each and every one of you, you know." Hotaru said in her monotonous voice as she opened her laptop and loaded her blackmailing files.

Everyone sweatdropped at Hotaru's eccentric behaviour.

'This is gonna be so much fun.' Kokoroyomi thought as he grinned.

**NEW CHAPTER...**

"**Now, who wants to go first?" **Narumi asked everyone while he sneakily tries to use his

Pheromone Alice on Serio to make him do whoever-knows-what he will make him do.

Unfortunately to no avail, he failed because Serio seemed to ignore him because he was preoccupied with his I pod video.

He was imagining himself dancing in the tune of the song he was listening to.

.When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me, take me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me

Sway (sway)

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now

Of course, our resident mind reader has read this crazy thought from Serio's head and he can't help himself to burst out laughing.

'**_And I though that only Mr. Narumi is the one who's only crazy.'_** Kokoroyomi said in between his laughs.

Everyone was puzzled by what he had just said.

They totally have no idea of what he was talking and laughing about.

"**Idiot."** Hotaru said.

"**Get on with the game and ignore those crazy idiots." **she added as she rolled her amethyst orbs.

"**Okay I'll spin the bottle first." **Tsubasa said as he ignored Narumi's crazy antics on trying to get Serio.

He spun the bottle.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Spinning slowly...

Slowly...

Slowly halting...

It stopped.

In front of Mikan...

"**What? Why me?" **Mikan wailed as the bottle directly stopped in front of her.

"**Because the bottle squarely stopped in front of you, idiot."** Hotaru said in her usual monotonous cold voice.

"**Mikan, it's just a game so please be a sport and give it a try."** Yuu assured as he kindly smiled at her.

"**Tch, very typical of you, Lacey."** Natsume said in a teasing tone as he smirked at her.

Mikan, for the first time ignored Natsume's stupid comments.

Tsubasa started to pick up a piece of paper from the fish bowl.

He opened and read it, after doing so a playful smile curled from his lips.

"**So, what does it say?"** Kaname impatiently and eagerly asked him.

He's interested to anything as long as it involves HIS Mikan.

"**Kiss for 1 minute."** Tsubasa happily replied as he grinned at his best friend, who was currently being swallowed by his egoistic jealous self.

Natsume also saw this and this made him totally pissed off.

"**Oh!"** was just Mikan's reaction.

'**_I'm gonna give her first kiss.'_** Tsubasa said cheerfully and triumphantly.

Everyone was expecting to get an ear-blasting yell from her, but unfortunately it didn't occur.

She didn't bulge a bit.

"**She's shocked."** Yuu simply stated.

"**I think not."** Kokoroyomi said playfully as he regained his sanity. _(Or did he?)_

He glanced at Natsume and Mikan playfully.

Hotaru saw this and got a little intrigued because she thinks that something happened concerning her idiotic best friend and the famous Black Cat.

"**Just, get on with the kiss."** the blackmailing mistress menacingly said as she darted her gaze at Mikan and Tsubasa.

The blackmailing mistress prepared her most trusted digital camera and handy video camera for blackmailing and money-making purposes.

Everyone saw that and they all sweatdropped at the typical eccentric money obsessed blackmailer.

"**Don't worry, Mikan-chan. This is just a game so don't be worried. Are you worried about your first kiss?" **Narumi asked her, thinking that she have never been kissed on the lips before.

Silence...

"**Actually, I'm just shocked but I'm not worried about that kiss."** Mikan said out of the blue.

What? Is this Mikan whom we are talking to? Everyone thought that except for two individuals.

"**I've had my first kiss before."** she shyly added as she blushed in different shades of red.

Now, all of them were really dumbstruck and was lost in thoughts as well in words.

'**_Darn it, she already had her first kiss with someone and I thought that I will be the one to give it to her. I wonder who was that lucky guy whom she had her first kiss with?'_**

Tsubasa disappointingly and eagerly asked himself.

'**_Damn, who could that guy be? He got my MIKAN's first kiss.'_** Kaname irritately thought as he clenched his fist tightly.

Hotaru was surprisingly and unexpectedly dumbstruck for she had no idea that her best friend had already have her first kiss and of course she missed the very opportunity to get some snapshots and video clips of that rare moment.

She was distracted too, knowing that she could have earned lots of rabbits from blackmailing Mikan and the guy she kissed and also from selling those pictures and videos to Mikan's die hard fan guys.

'**_I could have earned a lot of rabbits. I better be more alert and watchful now to capture that stuff and make lots of money. I wonder who that guy could be. How come he kissed my idiotic best friend without me knowing that? He didn't even ask my permission to do that.'_** Hotaru though manically as her over protectiveness for her best friend enveloped her whole being.

'**_I wonder who that guy was.'_** Narumi thought as he crazily banged his forehead on Serio's left shoulder.

Serio, for once ignored the fact that Narumi was having his way on him again for the I-don't-know-how-long-he-have-been-doing-that-thing and also in annoying him because he, too was taken a backed by Mikan's recent statements.

He found it very interesting.

Is that a big deal to all of them?

It was just her first kiss, not theirs.

'Who could that guy be?'

Everyone kept asking that question to themselves, well except for two individuals who know the answer very well.

Natsume and of course the resident mind-reader, Kokoroyomi, knew everything.

Why?

How come?

It involves Natsume and Kokoroyomi read his mind.

Simple, isn't it?

Here's what happened before...

FLASHBACK

It was the last day of the Alice Academy Festival and the final affair was the Last Dance. Everyone was gathered at a huge area with the gigantic fire goblet at the middle.

During this time, Mikan was having some problems regarding love because she doesn't know anything about it.

She was just ten years old back then so she decided to ask her best friend, Hotaru.

This however turns out to be a very wrong move. Even though Hotaru has her anoying sempai and investors waiting to 'impress' her, she seems to prefer the company of a plate full of delicious looking crabs.

To make things worse, a group of older and haggy girls were trying to ask a pissed off looking Natsume and a scared-looking Ruka to the Last Dance, but the two who were standing near Mikan and Hotaru's table just ignored them.

The girls badmouthed Mikan when they thought that the two boys prefer to dance with Mikan.

Of course, Mikan became angry when she overheard the conversation.

"**Why are you talking about me like that?"** she yelled angrily at them.

"**I haven't even decided who I'm gonna have my Last Dance with and yet you're being too nosy about it."**

To mask Ruka's interest in her he said that it doesn't matter whom he gonna have his Lat Dance with while Natsume just stood there silently while glaring at the older haggy-looking girls.

The tension was really building up between them, good thing Sumire came out of nowhere and chase the group of girls in her cat dog form, leaving Natsume, Mikan and Ruka alone.

Natsume seems to notice that his best friend obviously likes Mikan. So he pushed him towards Mikan then he left the two alone.

Ruka blushed as usual but Mikan seemed oblivious about this and asked the boy to dance with her for a while.

The two ended up dancing together while Natsume watched them from afar. After dancing with Ruka for awhile, Mikan dances with Tsubasa and the others, leaving Ruka at the mercy of Hotaru.

After dancing with Mr. Narumi, Mikan can be seen walking alone into the forest and she accidentally got to meet Natsume there.

She kindly greeted him and asked him why he didn't come and danced together with the others, as she sat down beside him.

Natsume, however told her that she and everyone else shouldn't be concerned about him. Mikan was somehow confused about this as she obliviously inched her face closer to him in eagerness.

He continued to tell her that she shouldn't get too close to him because there's nothing inside his head other than darkness and he doesn't want her to see that darkness. Upon hearing this, Mikan became worried but Natsume told her to go away and he started to name-call her again.

Mikan was angry about his attitude and doesn't understand why he goes from being nice to being a jerk.

She also told him that she's tired of him name-calling her and instead of using her real name.

Mikan was busy babbling stuff to him that she didn't noticed that their faces were really inches apart.

Suddenly Natsume took hold of her chin and landed his lips on her luscious lips colliding into a kiss.

She was totally shocked about this and while Natsume pulled away.

She was blushing furiously as she traced her fingers to her lips.

'_**Natsume just kissed me, my first kiss.'**_

Much to her surprise, Natsume suddenly called her by her real name.

She was even more shocked about this, that she ends up walking away from Natsume without any protest.

END FLASHBACK

Natsume was calmly reading his manga, actually more of sensing the still silence from the room.

Kokoroyomi, being his playful self was just grinning madly as he gave Natsume and Mikan an I-know-something-you-know-look, which made the two, blushed furiously.

No one noticed that except for Kokoroyomi.

It slipped from everyone's sight, even from the watchful and prying eyes of the sneaky blackmailer.

Well actually, there's another one aside from Koko who noticed that, it was none other than the cute little demon caster who was currently sitting on Natsume's lap.

He was observing his Daddy Natsume.

He saw him get irritated and jealous earlier.

He also saw him staring at the beautiful brunette.

HE even caught him blushing furiously earlier and just now he blushed at the same time as Mikan did blushed.

He never saw him show that attitude and attention to anyone before.

He never even saw his Daddy blush to any girl before, not until Mikan came to his life and started to annoy the hell out of him not only that but she also managed to change him.

She really did made a big impact on him

No one else ever did.

'**_Hmmm, maybe she's the Mommy, Daddy and I have been waiting for.'_** Youichi though blissfully as he looked from Mikan to Natsume and vice versa.

The room was filled with still silence, until Mr. Narumi gave a fake cough to catch everyone's attention.

"**Let's proceed to the game now, shall we?"** he said as he glanced at Mikan and Tsubasa.

Tsubasa moved closer and closer to Mikan.

This move made the other two boys who are attracted to Mikan so damn jealous.

HE lifted her chin and captured her lips, her luscious lips with his.

Hotaru immediately took some snap shots and video clips from the the kissing Mikan and Tsubasa.

'**_Mmmm... At least I got a chance to kiss her. Her lips are so enticing, so soft and warm, so luscious.'_** Tsubasa thought as the sensation of her lips drove him crazy and put him into a sweet euphoria.

'**_Shouldn't it be done by now? Get this kissing business over. I want to have my chance on her.'_ **Kaname inwardly yelled as he became stupidly jealous again.

Natsume became jealous too as in so darn jealous as he thought of some evil plan to have revenge on the poor Tsubasa of course without the use of his Fire Alice, so that no one will know that he did it.

-**Natsume's Mini Movie-**

The slick chibi Black Cat captured Tsubasa and knocked him unconscious.

"**Nyahahaha. This might teach you to stay away from MY Tangerine." **evil/naughty Natsume laughed wickedly.

Natsume then dragged the unconscious Chibi Tsubasa in a dark creepy forest.

When they reached the heart of the dark creepy forest, Chibi Natsu opened a freakishly looking weird ancient well then he threw the unconscious chibi Tsubasa there.

"**Good luck with HER."** Chibi Natsu left as he left smirking.

After 30 minutes...

Splat!

Splat!

Splat!

Chibi Tsubasa regained his consciousness when he heard the splattering sound.

'**_Huh? Where the hell am I?'_** he said as he looked at the dark, moist creepy surrounding he was in.

"**Anybody there?"** his voice echoed as he looked upwards seeing only a small light from the well opening that illuminating his whole surrounding.

Suddenly he felt a cold gust and he felt the water moved.

Something was beginning to spring up from the creepy and dark waters.

Black.

Black long hair.

A pale skinned girl with a very long hair which covers her entire face, sprung up from the creepy waters.

She was clad in a soaked muddy white robe.

"**Uhmm, hello?" **Tsubasa said as he uncontrollably shivers with fright.

She didn't respond but she kept making such eerie noise as she creepily moves towards him.

'**_Something's not right and terrifying about her.' _**Chibi Tsubasa thought as he started to move away from her.

He started to climb up fast towards the well opening as he remembered a scene like that from a familiar sinister horror movie.

The Ring.

He climbed as fast as he can when he noticed that Sadako was catching up him fast and she was crawling upwards in a creepy manner towards him

"**Aahhhhh------------------------Sa-Sada-kooooooo-----------"** he screamed on top of his lungs.

-End Mini Movie-

Natsume smirked at his brilliant plan while Youichi wondered why the heck his Daddy Natsume smirked.

Kokoroyomi read his mind of course and he burst again into laughter that leaves him rolling on the floor.

Natsume just glared at him for reading his mind while the others just ignored him because they were used to him; suddenly bursting into laughs.

The two broke the kiss and a satisfied smile was placed upon Tsubasa's lips.

'**_How I wish that it could last longer.'_** he thought as he reminisce the sweet sensation he got from Mikan's luscious lips.

"**I wanna spin next."** Youich suddenly said as he walked towards the bottle.

'**_What had just gotten into him?'_** Natsume thought.

"**Uhhm, sure go ahead, Youichi."** Narumi said as he once again tried to get Serio's attention by purring and meowing like a cat as he rubbed his cheeks on Serio's beautiful face.

Spin...

Spin...

Spin...

Slowly...

Slowly spinning...

Slowly...

It stopped in front of Mikan, again.

Again!

"**Whaaat? Me? Again?" **Mikan wailed as her chocolate brown orbs widen in shock.

'**_So it's my Lacey he had picked.'_** Natsume thought.

Youichi approached Mikan and stood in front of her for a while.

'**_Will he release those stupid demons again? I can just nullify it in a flash so it won't work against me.' _**Mikan thought.

Suddenly the unexpected began to happen, Youichi embraced her warmly then he smiled at her cutely as he walked towards the fish bowl.

Everyone was shocked because they were expecting Youichi to release his demons to chase and scare Mikan but he simply did the unexpected.

'**_What had just gotten into him? Maybe he began to like Mikan just like me and maybe she obliviously changed him too just like the way she did to me.'_** Natsume thought as he stared at Mikan.

Hotaru was simply amused by this as she sneakily took a snap shot of a very shocked Ruka.

Youichi began to pick a paper from the fish bowl.

He gave it to his Daddy Natsume.

Wish anything from the one whom the bottle landed on

"**Wish anything from the one whom the bottle landed on."** Natsume simply stated as he looked at Youichi who was smiling happily.

"**Huh?"** Mikan said.

"**So Youichi, what will you wish for Mikan to do?"** Yuu asked him curiously.

"**Yeah! What will you ask Mikan-chan?"** Anna and Nonoko said excitedly in unison.

'**_Yeah! I wonder what he will make MY Mikan do?'_** Natsume wondered.

'**_What will he make me do?' _**Mikan thought frantically.

END CHAPTER

**Author's notes:**

**Well that's it for now.**

**That's the longest chapter I've ever made.**

**So how was it?**

**I hope you guys, liked it.**

**Please read and review.**

**Watch out for the next chappy...**

**They started playing the game!**

**What will Youichi ask Mikan to do?**

**Will there be more jealousy issues?**

**Will Narumi succeed with his plans to get Serio all to himself?**

**Arigatou, so much for those who have read and reviewed my other fics as well. Thanks for those who have read and reviewed this before.**

**Arigatou once again to all of you guys...**

**Well see yah later...**

**Ja ne**

**xoxoxo**

**-nikkiru-**


End file.
